Hollow Men
|pages = 356 |year = 2374 |ISBN = 0743491513 (paperback) ISBN 141650687X (eBook) (Kindle) }} Hollow Men is a Pocket DS9 novel written by Una McCormack. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Sisko and Garak travel to Earth to take part in the first Allied talks between the Federation, the Romulans and the Klingons. While there, Sisko informs Starfleet of the extent to which he and Garak were involved in the death of Senator Vreenak. Summary ;From the book jacket :At the turning point of the Dominion War, Benjamin Sisko of Starbase Deep Space 9, facing certain defeat by the overwhelming and relentless forces of the Jem'Hadar and the Cardassians, went through with a secret plan to secure the aid of the Federation's longtime adversaries, the Romulans. What began as a desperate attempt to save lives became a descent into an abyss of deception, moral compromises, and outright criminal acts, as Sisko sacrificed every ideal he held dear in order to preserve the civilization that espoused those selfsame principles. '' :''Now the aftermath of that choice is revealed for the first time as Sisko is summoned to Earth to take part in the first Allied talks to come out of the Federation's new partnership with the Romulans. But Sisko's conscience weighs heavily on him, compelling him to seek some kind of penance for what he has done… while elements within Starfleet itself set in motion a scheme to use Elim Garak as a pawn against a human political dissident who may hold the key to the outcome of the war. Background information * This novel is a sequel to and bridges the gap between that episode and . * Author Una McCormack originally pitched the Sisko/Garak storyline as an entry in the short story anthology Prophecy and Change. When it was expanded into a full novel, McCormack added a station-based B-story, which was inspired by the "caper elements" in the episodes and . ( ) * Originally, Sisko was to carry out the novel's climatic assassination; however, Paramount's Paula Block felt that this would not be true to the character. As a result, McCormack switched it so that Garak performed the act in question. ( ) Characters ; Benjamin Sisko ; Elim Garak ; William Ross ; James Leyton ; Kimara Cretak ; Odo ; Quark ; Worf ; Jadzia Dax ; Julian Bashir ; Kira Nerys ; Miles O'Brien ; Rom ; Jake Sisko ; Joseph Sisko ; Judith Sisko ; Luther Sloan ; Broik ; Marta Batanides ; Alynna Nechayev ; Shanthi ; Vic Fontaine ; Brixhta ;Tomas Roeder : Former crewmember of the , agent of Internal Affairs and now Earth's most vocal anti-war protestor. References 1960s; 2370s; admiral; Bajor; Bajoran; baseball; Benzite system; Betazed; blackmail; ; Cardassia Prime; Cardassian; Cardassian Science Ministry; Cardassian Union; cargo; coup d'etat; dabo; ; Deep Space 9; diplomat; Dominion; Dominion War; Dukat; Earth; ; exile; Federation Alliance; Federation Council; Felix; Fourth Order; front line; ; Glintara sector; hologram; holosuite; ; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Julian Bashir, Secret Agent; Ih'tanu; ketracel-white; Klingon; Klingon Empire; Las Vegas; latinum; Lissepian; London; Obsidian Order; Portland; Promenade; Quark's; Replimat; Romulan; Romulan Star Empire; Romulus; ; runabout; Scalosian; Section 31; senator; Seventh Fleet; Soukara; starbase; Starbase 375; Starfleet; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Intelligence; sub-commander; Sybaron; Terok Nor; ; Trepar; turbolift; Tzenkethi; United Federation of Planets; ; Vreenak External link * }} cs:Hollow Men nl:Hollow Men Category:Novels